happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Runner
Ice Runner is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Spot *Waddles Appearances *Freezy *Burr *Frostbite Plot On a cold tundra, Waddles is in his igloo reading a book. His doorbell rings and he answers to find a pair of running shoes in a box. He puts on the running shoes and makes a beeping sound, then runs off in a trail of fire. Spot jumps out from behind a tree tries to chase after him, but is too slow. He heads to a store and buys a pair of running flippers (since he couldn't wear shoes). Spot runs much faster and soon closes in on Waddles. But at the last minute, Waddles spins around him. The fire from his running melts the ice over his flippers. As Waddles continues running, Spot swims after him under the ice. Soon he loses air and comes out of a breathing hole. Catching more air, he resumes the chase. He loses air again, but Waddles blocks the nearest breathing hole with a chunk of ice. Spot holds his breath so long his body starts to inflate. The moment Waddles removes the ice off the breathing hole, Spot shoots himself into the air. He crashes into Freezy's house, and Freezy inside groans about the crack left in her wall. Inside his igloo, Spot builds a big red rocket and straps it to his back. Waddles runs past him and he blasts off. Spot pursues his prey, but unable to control the rocket, he hits through chunks of ice and a brick wall. He flies into space and back, hitting a satellite (which interrupts Freezy's TV time). His rocket finally runs out of fuel, right next to an icy cliff. Spot holds a sign with a sad face before falling. With water below, Spot makes a diving pose, only to slam into a small iceberg. The rocket falls and breaks off some ice. Spot holds up a tiny umbrella before being crushed by the ice. Spot paces the ice thinking of a way to catch Waddles. He spots Burr putting a bear trap over an anthill and gets a new idea. Spot places a bear trap on a path, with hot chocolate as bait, and places a dozen more traps nearby to increase his efforts. He waits patiently for several hours with no luck. Just as he turns back, Waddles beeps and causes him to jump into a trap. Spot jumps from the pain and lands in the other bear traps, much to Waddles' amusement. Meanwhile, Frostbite heads toward the trap with hot chocolate, when the trap closes and splashes hot chocolate on him, causing him to flip out. As a new plan, Spot decorates the entire tundra into a pinball-like trap. He suddenly sees Waddles standing on an iceberg in the sea. Using a giant rubber band, Spot shoots himself toward the iceberg, but an orca eats him halfway there. Spot is shot out of its blowhole and knocks against clouds resembling pinball bumpers. He flies into a tunnel, where he gets kicked out by a flipped Frostbite. He flies through an ice wall, getting impaled by icicles, and then gets beheaded by a sharp blade of ice. He head acts as a pinball and, after hits by flipper-like icebergs, falls into the sea. Waddles cheers since he beat a new record and the episode ends. Watching it from her TV, Freezy seems unsatisfied by the episode. Moral "You can't catch a cold with a trap!" Deaths #Spot is decapitated by a blade of ice. Trivia *This entire episode is a parody to the popular Roadrunner cartoons (the title even references it). Spot is placed in the role of Wile E. Coyote and Waddles in that of the Roadrunner. **Waddles was labeled as Penguin (Blackus Whitus). Spot was labeled as Leopard Seal (Carnivora Hungeri Flipperus). Other similarities include Waddles' beeping sounds, fast speed, Spot holding a sign and umbrella, and the Looney Tunes-like intro. *This is the second time Spot and Waddles are put in their natural environment. The first being Gone Ice Fishin'. *The moral came after Freezy watched the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes